


Cursed Ghosts

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [32]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ghosts, Hauntings, Other, death mention, relationship can be seen as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a cursed yellow boy, and a cursed red boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt reminded me of an original story I had always wanted to write, but sadly haven't had the wherewithal to actually write. (Mainly because it involves a lot of myth and supernatural elements and basically a lot of research I haven't had time to conduct.) So here's this plain drabble in hopes that one day I will develop this megamyth story with my own original characters.
> 
> "Kankri/Mituna
> 
> Fairy tale and paranormal romance"

Once, there was a yellow boy of heterochromatic eyes who could not speak properly. His thoughts, though clear as day to him, could not be conveyed by the spoken word. Instead, what came out were a slew of slurs and awful words.  
  
Not that he didn’t think means words on occasion—he certainly did. Because truth be told, a lot of people proved bothersome to him. But those mean words were much more eloquent and meaningful than the words that ultimately came from his mouth.  
  
The reason for this issue between thought and spoken word was due to a curse—a curse he chose to take to save the lives of his friends.  
  
A curse that ultimately meant nothing, since his friends ended up dying anyway. Hell, he died himself. Really, the curse proved to be rather pointless in the end, not to mention the fact that there was no way to lift it, even as he continued his after life as a ghost, haunting people with his insulting words that were not the same as his thoughts.  
  
The ghost boy was sure that he would never again be able to properly confess his thoughts.  
  
…Until one day when he met the red boy.  
  
Unlike the boy who couldn’t properly convey his thoughts, the red boy was cursed to be one who too often shared his thoughts. No matter how inappropriate the situation, his thoughts would jumble out in what seemed like an endless barrage of words and sentences, like an entire wall of speech. When someone had an opinion, he either had to agree with it, counter it, or go off on an entirely different tangent. To many, the red boy proved more troublesome than the yellow boy who could never properly express his thoughts. After all, insults that were immediately obvious was better than insults thinly veiled as helpful advice or harmless opinions.  
  
Truth be told, the yellow boy hated him too. Not only because the red boy could properly express his thoughts, but also because the red boy would constantly follow the yellow boy and whoever he chose to haunt. When the yellow boy would say his words, the red boy would add his own. When the yellow boy would attempt to scare off another, the red boy would try to “correct” it somehow. It bothered the yellow ghost to no end.  
  
But one day, when the yellow ghost said something meaning to be particularly offensive to a living person who was being rude to another, the red ghost said something the boy did not quite expect.  
  
“My companion here thinks you are being  _quite_  rude to this human and thinks you should stop.”  
  
The boy was surprised. Even though he meant to say “Fucking  _stop it_ ” (and even though it came out as “thhhhfffuck  _YOU_ ”), the red boy had picked up on what he had to say. As the yellow ghost shot a look to red ghost, the red boy looked back at him and responded, “That’s what you meant to say, is it not?”  
  
That’s when the yellow ghost realized that the red ghost mean only to portray the thoughts you couldn’t portray, even if his own thoughts often got in the way of that.  
  
After that the yellow ghost tolerated the red ghost. In the end, they both remained cursed. At times, the red ghost spoke too often, and the yellow ghost spoke too incoherently.  
  
But they both reasoned that so long as they were fated to be dead and cursed, they would at least be dead and cursed together.


End file.
